


Gravity Falls: Perfect Pet (3)

by eltigre221



Series: BillStanwich RPs [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Babies Being Born, Dark Stuff, Demon Children, Feels, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Sex, Torture, Triplets, birth scene, bit of blood, noncon, rebirth/reincarnation kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Pyronica's been annoying, Bill tries something completely different, but maybe things can finally be more bearable for the imprisoned twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 3 years since he changed things up with his pets, and now things will change once more. 12 years under his rule, can they survive this change too?

**BillStanwich**

**Perfect Pets (3)**  
  


 

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill glared at the hallway as he floated up towards the bedroom/Penthouse. His pets were in trouble, after a little birdie, aka Pyronica, had reminded him of something that he'd rather forget. She had asked why he and Kryptos were the last of their kind. And if they were they should do something about it. Rather than blast the annoying flaming female, Bill left that to an annoyed Kryptos and went upstairs to spend time with his pets. It was about time he did an experiment with them, and the best way to do that, was with a little forceful injection.

Stan whimpered as he started to wake up, glancing around, he smiled gently at the sight of the now familiar bedroom. After Bill changed the Penthouse 3 years ago, things had gotten a bit better. Sure he and Ford were still tortured by their Master, but there were the nice days. Days that left them completely sated with pleasure, and left to relax. Glancing to his side, Stan was happy to see that Ford was still sleeping. Yesterday had been hell for them, another torture day, but if memory serves, Bill might be playing with them sexually today.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford slept peacefully for once, curled up against his twin. Despite the bruises that lined his face and the arm that was missing, he rested peacefully. Moving around a little, his eyes fluttered open and he yawned quietly. Looking around, He smiled at Stan and nuzzled his chest.

"Morning," He mumbled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Morning," Stan murmured back, he nuzzled his twin gently. It was nice to have a peaceful morning together for once. No Bill already there as they wake up, he did that on occasion, probably tormenting some city or civilization somewhere; or keeping close to earth like 'normal'.

"Oh booooys~,' Bill called out to them in a sing-song voice. Arriving in the bedroom, human form present, "I think it's time we changed things up again." Stanley was nervous, the last time Bill changed things up it was nice, but that didn't mean this was going to be the same.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford frowned, sitting up. He sat in front of Stan, shielding his brother with his own body. Something in Bill's face seemed off, he didn't like it. The last change was for the better, but Bill was constantly changing his mind and Ford was always weary in return.

"Bill." He murmured eyes narrowed; it was common for Ford to call Bill by his name.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The demon glared at his defiant pet. Ford had taken a 'nasty' habit of not calling him master. This was normally during sex, but on the occasions it wasn't, it usually meant trouble for the 6 fingered twin.

"Relax IQ, this isn't a 'bad' change," Bill air quoted ‘bad’.

"Then what is changing master?" Stan asked nervously. He was afraid of what this could mean for them.

"Oh not much, just wanna experiment with something is all." Bill grinned as he made his way to his much more obedient pet.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked, frowning and pushing Stan behind him. He only had one arm, but he would use it.

"What do you plan on doing, you monster?" He growled, watching him. He wouldn't let Stan get hurt. Not on his watch.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill's lone eye narrowed, before he sent a chain over to Ford. It latched around his neck and pulled him away from Stanley. "Ya know Sixer I really should give you another lesson about respecting your master." He glared, before turning back to the trembling twin before him.

"M-master, please don't h-hurt him." Stan asked in a terrified stutter. "I'm not going to hurt him Stanley, at least not yet." Bill stated as he took out a syringe full of a strange purple glowing mixture.

"I've got more pressing matters to attend to at the moment." Bill smiled as he readied the syringe and grabbed one of Stan's arms.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Leave him alone!" Ford snarled, struggling against the chain. The last time Bill had injected Stanley; his twin had been struck with horrible nightmares that he couldn't wake up from. Ford had to wait, afraid for Stan and holding him as he screamed and cried. "Don't you touch him!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Too little, too late Sixer," Bill smirked coldly as he injected Stanley with the strange purple concoction. The demon let go of Stanley's arm, allowing the chubbier twin to back away for the moment.

Stanley whimpered, afraid of what his Master had just injected into him. "M-master, w-what was that," Stanley asked in fear.

"Just an aphrodisiac mixed with something else." Bill stated. "I wanted to test something out, and who better to try it on then my obedient little Stanley." The demon grinned coldly. Enjoy the look of terror on Stanley's face.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You're sick!" Ford cried. "Don't you touch him!" He couldn't let Bill touch Stan. Nothing good ever happened when Bill touched Stan. And Stan had been through enough.

He didn't deserve anything that had happened to him. After twelve years in the demon's clutches, he'd endured more than anyone should ever have to. Ford would rather take all of it twice than see Stan hurt again. "Damn it Bill! Leave him alone!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill laughed coldly at the chained up twin. "I don't think so Fordsy, after all Stanley's better suited for this then you are."

Stan was trembling on the bed, his body getting hotter by the second due to the aphrodisiac, and his stomach was hurting a bit as well. But thanks to the aphrodisiac he wasn't noticing the pain as much. Or wondering how what it meant.

"Now Stanley, do you wanna play?" Bill asked with a dark purr.

Stanley nodded, mainly to get the heat in his veins to dissipate.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford growled, but stayed quiet. He wouldn't risk Stan's safety, especially when under the influence of Bill's serums. He turned his head, not wanting to watch them together. He hated when Stanley and Bill would have sex. It always left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill licked his lips in excitement. It was more fun when Stan wasn't under his serum for sex, but it would be needed for today. Reaching over the demon brought Stanley closer and began to bite and lick all of Stanley's bare skin.

They still had Ford's old trench coat but it was mostly kept in the dresser since it had no further use anymore. Stanley whimpered and whined as Bill began to pleasure him. He bared his neck more, giving the demon more access and places to mark.

"Such a good boy," Bill whispered against Stanley's neck.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's nose wrinkled. How dare he touch him; Ford silently started to inspect the collar, knowing the two weren't paying attention to him. His only hand brushed the collar, fingers moving across the metal. He frowned when he couldn't find anything. Then an idea formed in his mind.

Looking at them, Ford whimpered. "Master, may I join you, please?" He asked for the first time ever. Anytime they had all been together, it had taken force to get Ford to participate. It was shocking to see him ask.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill would normally grin ear to ear if Ford had said that on a normal sex day, but this wasn't an ordinary sex day. Today was different.

"Sorry Fordsy I'll have to get back to you on that." Bill stated as he went back to pleasuring Stan.

Stan whimpered and whined as Bill continued to kiss and bite his skin. Adding in loving touches as well, including a tentacle monster starting to prep him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Please Master." He whined, completely submissive. He needed him to say yes. It wouldn't work if he couldn't get out of the collar. "I can help prepare you for Stan." He said, looking innocent. "Please."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill narrowed his eye at Ford that was tempting, and also a bit suspicious. Bill hummed as he continued to distract Stan from the pain of his new womb being added. Before deciding, to hell with it, waving his hand, Bill brought Ford over, but kept a chain on him. Not wanting to chance anything. He also dismissed the tentacle monster from pleasing Stanley. Stan whimpered when the monster had stopped its work.

"M-master, p-please more," Stan begged, wanting more pleasure to ease the burning from the aphrodisiac.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford looked up at Bill, smiling shyly; "Thank you master." He said softly, kissing his hand.

The collar was a hassle, but he could deal with it. "What do you want me to do, master?" He purred, hand on Bill's thigh. "Do you want me to suck you, to get you nice and wet for Stanley?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm," Bill purred, enjoying Ford wanting to be submissive. "You may suck me, but if you dare use your teeth or bite, I will hurt you." Bill threatened before returning back to his favorite's pleasure.

Stan moaned as Master began to stroke him and sent the tentacle monster back down to his waiting ass. Stretching it and stroking his cock in time with Master's bites.

Bill grinned, enjoying the sight of a completely sexually happy Stanley.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, leaning down to lick and kiss and Bill's cock. He knew Bill, while focused on Stan, would be watching him closely. He hummed, taking the head of Bill's cock in his mouth and sucking slowly. He'd just have to distract him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill groaned as Ford began to lick and suck slowly on his member. It was sinful, he'd have to get Ford to do this more often. Focusing on Stanley, Bill rubbed and stroked various parts of his body. But the demon was paying specific attention to Stanley's stomach. Not that the 'pleasure starved' twin noticed at the moment.

Stan whined as Bill began to soothe the ache coming from his stomach. It wasn't gone by any means. But it did feel better.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford closed his eyes, pulling Bill closer with his hand. He took more of Bill in his mouth, swallowing and licking the cock in his mouth. He chanced a glance up at Bill, noting that he was focused on Stan. Looking around, he noticed that Bill had left his cane against the bed. From personal experience, he knew that there was a blade in the handle.

Slowly moving his hand, he sucked harshly and put everything he could into it. His hand slowly grabbed the sheet and pulled it closer to him, dragging the cane closer.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill moaned; Ford was doing an incredible job. He glanced down and saw Ford attempting to reach for his cane. Well he was already 'wet enough' and Stan was completely prepped. He had no more use for Ford's help. Reaching down he pulled Ford off of him and sent him back over to his former position.

"You did well Fordsy, I'm a ready for Stanley." Bill grinned and soon laughed. "And thank you for reminding me to move my cane." He laughed coldly before moving the cane next to the door.

Stan whined when Bill stopped pleasuring him along with the creature. "More please more," He begged.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford cursed. What was he supposed to do now? He could only watch as Bill took his brother. Dread built in his stomach. Please let this be okay.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned as he placed Stan gently on his back, shifting their position so that the demon could 'rest' perfectly between his legs. "I think you're going to enjoy what I've got planned for you Stanley." Bill purred out as he aligned himself up with his pet's loose hole.

Stanley whined; he was so hot and hard, and eager. He just wanted release, that's all. “M-master please," He begged; spreading his legs more for the demon.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford closed his eyes, hand clenching into fists. He tried to block everything out, waiting for it to be over.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill began to take Stan long and hard. Mixing up his pace between fast and slow, teasing his pet. Driving Stan crazy, as the chubby twin came. Stan panted and moaned as Bill took him. It was incredible, even when Bill came inside of him shortly after his own release.

"M-master," he spoke, confusion in his tone at strange sensation of something being shoved inside of his ass that wasn't a dick.

"Just making sure it doesn't go anywhere, and you can't take it out either." Bill smirked, "Whether you want it to or not."

**literal-antique-trash**

"That's disgusting." Ford says, frowning. Why would Bill do that? It's not like Stan can get pregnant... oh god.

"Bill... Why are you doing this?" He asked slowly, fear creeping into his tone.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Let's just say that Pyronica's been a pain lately, and it's about time I tested this experiment." Bill stated suspiciously.

He placed Stan on the bed, and quickly returned Ford's arm before unchaining his disobedient pet. "You can't take it out either Sixer, that plug is stuck in there until I remove it."

Stan whimpered as he felt Bill's seed slosh around inside of him as he was placed on the bed. It was strange and weird, but not completely uncomfortable.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You're going to impregnate him, aren't you?" He asked quietly, staring up at him. He had the feeling. It was there, aching in his chest. Stan would have this little... creature.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm," Bill hummed as he got up and 'dressed' himself in his 'usual' suit. "I guess you could say that I'm 'trying' to 'knock Stan up'," Bill stated with air quotes.

He brought over his cane and continued to talk. "It doesn't matter either way Sixer. If Stan becomes pregnant, he'll be carrying my children. If not, I'll keep going until I'm certain he's carrying my children."

**literal-antique-trash**

"That's sick!" He cried. "Out of everything you've ever done, this is the worst!" His eyes flashed with anger.

"You're not going to infect my brother with that parasite!" He let out a small snarl. He got up, socking Bill in the jaw.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill snarled and froze Ford where he was on the bed. He was going to be punished for that. "You're forgetting your place again IQ," Bill stated coldly.

Stan whined; he didn't like this. "M-master please, don't h-hurt him." He begged brokenly, his voice cracking due to recent over use and screaming in pleasure.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford watched, face frozen in his snarl. He was ready to rip the demon apart. "I'll get you." He managed to hiss.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, yeah, heard it a millions times brainiac." Bill grunted with a roll of his eyes. He moved to the doorway, and paused, before grabbing Ford with his magic and dragged him towards the demon. "I think its best we get your punishment over with now," Bill stated coldly.

Stan whimpered at hearing that and tried to move and stop Bill, but he was still too tired from their recent bout of sex.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Do your worst." He growled in challenge. Hearing the news had brought out the feral side of Ford. He was ready to fight until his last breath.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smirked eagerly. "Gladly, Stanley you stay here until I'm done with Fordsy." Bill told the 'resting' twin.

Bill grinned as he 'dragged' Ford towards the torture chamber. "Oh Fordsy, this would've been so much easier if you gave in." Bill stated without a hint of remorse, before attaching Ford to his usual chains. Today was going to be fun for Bill, not so much for Ford.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sneered at him, spitting in his face and grinning. He wouldn't give in, not this time. "Why would you even want kids?" He asked, smiling sharply. "Kids mean competition and getting older. They'll overthrow you and take your rule."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill paused for a moment before laughing cynically. "Buddy, they wouldn't even _be_ able to do that until they were over 200 years old!" Bill laughed, clutching his stomach a bit.

"Besides, it's about time I repopulated my species. After all Kryptos and I are the last of our kind." Bill grinned. "So why not start now, it's been long enough since I've seen any other Flatlanders."

"Besides, with a mother like Stanley and an Uncle like you, they'll be good little 'monsters'." Bill laughed at his own 'joke' before grabbing his cane and whacking Ford across his back with the blunt object.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford grunted, body moving with the force of it. He grits his teeth, stopping any other noise that would want to come out. "I'll kill them." He growled. "I'll kill them all, you sick freak."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not if Stanley wants to keep them." Bill smirked, as continued to beat Ford with his cane. Not even bothering to take the knife out yet. He was going to save that for later, after getting Ford all nice and 'tender' for when he cuts him open.

**literal-antique-trash**

He gasped, eyes squeezing shut at the hits. The force behind them was brutal and he knew that he would be bruised almost instantly. "Why would he want those things?" He snarled, narrowing his eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Why not; it’s a second chance if you will. Name them after your 'precious' great-niece and nephew." Bill smirked as he paused in his strikes for a moment. "A second chance to be a parent again," Bill laughed coldly as he began to strike his disobedient pet once more.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford freezes at the mention of Dipper and Mabel. Just their names brought sadness into his heart. His fight started to dwindle, the thought of Stan doing that bringing nothing but pain. It had been twelve years since he last seen them, and probably more if he ever will.

"Why are you doing this?" He suddenly asked tone heartbroken and quiet. "Haven't we suffered enough?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill stopped his assault for a moment. He lowered his cane and let it float in the air before moving towards Ford. He tilted Ford's head up to look him in the eye. "You have suffered much my pet." He stated in a strange tone.

"That's why I'm giving you two, something else." He whispered calmly. He leaned in for a quick kiss, and departed before Ford could react. "I do need to repopulate my species," he stated the fact. "Why not have one of you carry them, instead of simply creating them to feed off of your energy and Stan’s. I can give you both something different, to truly have children of your very own."

"I cannot bring back Dipper and Mabel," Bill stated, using their names for the first time ever. "But perhaps I can give you both something else; new children."

**literal-antique-trash**

"I don't want new children." He said softly, looking down. His eyes closed, heart aching in his chest.

He wanted His kids, his innocent children back. They should have never been dragged into his mess. They could have been with their family, their parents who loved them so dearly and didn't have a clue what happened to any of them. "It wouldn't be the same. It never will be." He murmured, sniffling, "Especially not to Stan."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Maybe and maybe he'll come to love them as he did Pine Tree and Shooting Star." Bill stated calmly. He reached out and grabbed a small sharp flat blade. He was going to take his time with Ford's punishment. As well as hitting home, why he wanted to have children.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat Fordsy," Bill smirked as he brought the blade down and began to cut along Ford's arms.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whimpered, flinching at the cuts. He stayed quiet, looking at the ground. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned as he began to cut his pet numerous times. Marking him, drawing symbols on him. Most were unimportant, but there were a few from the zodiac that Bill couldn't help but add in.

"Done talking Fordsy? Why, we're just getting started." Bill chuckled and continued his assault.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford bit his lip, staying quiet. Twelve years of being a prisoner, he was so tired. He just wanted to get this over with. He looked at the cuts, head resting against his arm. Despite this being a punishment, he was actually impressed with the neatness of the cuts.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smiled and hummed as he continued his work, making sure not to do too much damage. Ford would need to be in good shape to take care of his 'nieces and nephews'.

"You'll give in, just as Stanley does." Bill purred softly as he added in some more marks on Ford's body.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Are you going to impregnate me too?" He asked softly, frowning. He didn't like the thought.

He'd never thought about having kids before. That had always been Stan's thing. He was too reckless and self-destructive to raise a child.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill stopped for a moment before laughing. "AHAHAHAA, yeah right Sixer. There's a reason why I chose Stanley to carry my kids, and not you." He told the bound human.

"As tempting as it would be to see you all big and round with my kids. I need someone to torment and that someone is you." Bill purred as he leaned down to pat Ford's fluffy hair.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford let out a breath, obviously relieved. He'd much rather be tortured than pregnant. "And you won't hurt Stanley?" He asked quietly, looking up at him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill looked Ford in the eye and stated calmly. "Unless he does something to anger or annoy me, then I won't hurt him while he's pregnant."

Stanley whimpered as he laid on the bed, worried for his twin's safety. Worried that Bill might actually kill Ford this time. "Please, let him be safe." Stan whispered into the empty room.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What if I took double the punishment?" He asked, trying to keep Stan safe. He knew that even the smallest thing would result in a terrible punishment. Bill didn't have the capability to give small punishments. "I'll make a deal with you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill paused in his current 'cut out' art picture and looked Ford in the eyes. "A deal, that's not like you Sixer." He stated.

"You've been against deals with me since you found out the truth." He leaned back, crossing his legs in the air; "Especially after what I did to Pine Tree and Shooting Star."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's jaw set and he nodded. "Yes, a deal." He said, ignoring the comment about his nibblings.

"If you promise not to touch Stanley in any way that can cause him harm, I'll do whatever you want without question. I'll behave."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm," Bill hummed, thinking over this very tempting deal. Ford would finally be the cooperative pet he's wanted him to be. He can torment him as much and as long as he wants, without complaint from the stubborn man. All while having Stanley safe, content, and watching over his children.

"Alright, but you have to agree to some terms before we make this deal Sixer." Bill smirked, if he was going to 'surprise' his pets then he needed a little something first.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What do you need?" He asked, actually eager to do it. He'd rather be hurt than have Stanley be hurt. At this point, he'd do anything.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Just two things Sixer and I won't hurt a hair on Stanley's head." Bill assured him. Not shaking hands just yet.

"First, you're going to tell Stanley about our deal," Bill stated. Best to have Stanley in the loop, and not left out.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Okay." He said, nodding instantly. Stan would have his hide either way. Best he knows about it now. "What else?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I need you to give me Shooting Star's sweater, and Pine Tree's hat." He stated with finality. "I know you two still keep them hidden in one of the dresser drawers." He continued on. "I won't be taking them forever; I just need to borrow them for a short while. Then you and Stanley can have them back."

The demon was silent now, knowing that he was asking quite a lot of his pet. He knows how much they treasure the last remaining pieces of their nibblings.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford stiffened at the request. He would do it to make sure Stan was safe, but he knew Stan wouldn't be happy with Bill taking their only mementos of the kids. "Can I give them to you when Stan is asleep?" He asked quietly.

It was hard to think of, giving them to Bill. It would be like giving Bill a part of himself. It hurt. "Please master." He asked quietly, sadly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill was silent, studying Ford's face for any signs of betrayal. Seeing none he straightened up and looked Ford in the eye.

"Yes, now, do we have a deal Sixer?" Bill asked, holding his hand out now alight with bright blue flames.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, straightening himself. His hand was let go for a moment and he grabbed Bill's, shaking it, "Deal."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill's face remained impassive as he took his hand back, the flames dissipating. He freed Ford from his chains and was taking them back to the bedroom.

"You're going to tell Stanley what happened once we get back to the bedroom. Your punishment is over, for now." Bill stated.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Thank master." He murmured, swallowing. "I'm sorry for misbehaving." He was nervous. Stanley would upset with him. He didn't want that, but would deal with it because he'd done his job.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smirked, "Good boy. You're learning your lessons." Soon they arrived in the bedroom, where Stanley was close to falling asleep. But he stayed awake to ensure that Master hadn't taken Ford away from him forever.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford swallowed, looking at Bill before he walked to Stanley. He curled around him, hugging him tight. "Stanley? Are you awake?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm, Ford," Stan groaned out as he fought back slumber to realize that his twin had returned. And he was pleased at the sight of his twin before him.

"You're okay?" Stan asked, sitting up, Bill's seed still sloshing around inside of him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm fine." He said quietly. He looked at Bill, and then sighed. "I need you to listen to me okay?" He asked, looking at his fingers. There was silence and he tried not to shake.

"I made a deal with Bill." He mumbled, hunching in on himself.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"W-what, Sixer why would you do that," Stan demanded. Very much upset with the fact that his twin had made ANOTHER deal with Bill.

The last time had cost them the kids, or rather the lack of a deal had cost them their kids. "What was the deal?" Stan demanded.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford flinched, head sinking lower. "He won't hurt you." He mumbled, looking at Stan shyly. "I did it to protect you."

Then he swallowed, knowing Stan wouldn't like this last part. "And I take all your punishments and mine. I have to behave."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sat there in shock, unable to comprehend what his twin had just said. "W-what, w-why," He asked, as if he hadn't just heard his twin.

"I can take my own licks Ford," Stan stated, trying to reason with his twin. Hoping, and praying that it wasn't too late to change the deal.

**literal-antique-trash**

"If Bill's experiment works," he said softly, frowning. "You'll be pregnant. You can't be hurt in that condition, especially when we don't know how this will affect you in the first place."

He pressed their foreheads together, looking at him sadly. "I don't want you to hurt anymore. I can take it."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan shook his head. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. "But he could kill you," Stan whimpered out. He was so afraid to lose his twin, to be alone.

Bill watched them silently. Ensuring that Ford held up his end of the deal, then all would be 'better' in a sense.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'll be fine, Stan." He said softly, smiling sadly. "I've been through worse." He kissed his cheek, nuzzling him. "I'm not going anywhere."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan trembled and started to sob softly. He curled into his twin, grabbing him, trying to keep him close. He knew that there was no going back on a deal with Bill.

"Please don't leave me," He whispered out, begging for his twin to stay with him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Never," He promised, shaking and holding onto to Stan. He felt awful for making Stan cry, but this was for the best. They needed this. Ford wouldn't survive the rest of his time here if Stan was hurt.

He loved his brother too much to see him like that again. "I promise."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered and sobbed softly as he was cuddled into his twin's arms. He was so scared, of the children he was possibly going to carry. That his twin would be suffering even more at the hands of the demon that has held them prisoner for the last 12 years.

The same demon who took away their children; "M-master, please promise you won't take him from me." Stan begged the demon, his face hidden in Ford's chest. Not wanting to look at the monster that was doing this to them.

"Rest assured Stanley; I won't be killing either of you _any_ time soon." He promised with a smirk.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, petting Stan's hair gently. He hated to hear Stan cry.

"It's going to be okay, Stan." He murmured softly. "I swear it's gonna be okay."

At this point, all he can offer is soothing words. He doesn't know what the future will hold for them, but he's ready for it. "Go to sleep." He said softly, kissing his brother's head. "I'll watch over you, okay?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whined, before cuddling into his twin more. He wanted to sleep, but it was going to be hard with the new information he was given. "Okay, just please be okay." He murmured and tried to fall asleep.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford continued to pet his head, humming softly and rocking them. He stared at the wall, sighing softly when he finally felt Stan relax. He looked down, making sure that he was asleep before he crept away.

He went to the dresser, opening a drawer and getting out the items. He stared at them for a while, hands shaking. Hugging them to his chest, he closed his eyes and silently apologized for giving them to Bill. He walked over to the demon, holding them out.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill carefully grabbed the 'offered' items. He held them in one hand and motioned for Ford to join Stan on the bed and go to bed. The demon had work to do.

Taking the sweater and baseball hat, Bill left the bedroom, not waiting to see if Ford had gone to sleep and headed towards his science/sorcery lab.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford did as he was told, curling up next to Stan. He didn't hold his brother, too guilt ridden to even face Stan. He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon and forget his pain.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill arrived in his lab, and placed the sweater and hat on an empty table. Once the objects were set down, he went about grabbing a few items from around the room with his magic. He got to work. It would take only a few moments to find the DNA samples he needed, but it would take a while longer to make either a serum or pill. Once Stanley takes it, then in several months, a desired effect should take place.

Several hours later, Bill was done; he'd made a pill instead of a serum, something that could easily be put in Stanley's food, once he knew for sure that his pet was pregnant.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley whimpered as he began to wake up, he'd slept so long. An uneasy sleep, looking to his side he knew why, Ford hadn't been holding him like normal. He didn't know why though.

"Ford," Stan whispered, wondering if his twin was awake or still sleeping.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford didn't sleep. He kept watch over Stan. He felt so awful and sad for giving in to Bill. His pride was hurt, but Stan was safe and sound. Sighing, he kissed his brother's cheek and pulled him close. He would do this for Stan, if not himself.

"Yeah," He mumbled, nuzzling him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Did you sleep," Stan asked. He noticed the bags under his twin’s eyes, despite his own blurry vision due to just waking.

Bill had taken their glasses long before now, and had 'healed' their eye sight. Or rather gave them enough to see what was going on around them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm fine Stan," He said softly. "Did you sleep okay?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not really," he murmured and tried to sit up, Bill's seed still inside of him. Though, it seemed as if some of it was gone now. But Stan was probably just imagining things.

"Can you get out the kids things; I wanna hold them close again." Stan asked his twin, wanting to remember the better times with their children.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I can make you feel better." He said quickly, swallowing nervously. He hugged Stan tight. He didn't want Stan to see what he'd done.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was about to protest, wanting to hold the 'kids' close again, but stopped when Ford held him. It felt so nice to be in his twin's warm embrace. Turning his head inward, Stan nuzzled Ford and tried his best to cuddle with his twin.

While they were doing this, neither twin noticed Bill coming into the bedroom, sweater and hat in hand. He silently watched his pets cuddle close to one another.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, keeping Stan's head on his chest. He pets his brother's head, kissing it and humming softly. It was a lullaby that their ma used to sing.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed, loving the feel of his twin's kisses and pats. Though he started to cry at hearing the song their mother used to sing to them.

It had been so long since he's last heard from her. Near 30 years now since it had been 20 before the whole events of Weirdmageddon. He misses her, so much. Stanley sobbed softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh no," Ford said quietly, frowning. "Please don't cry Stan." He hadn't meant to make his twin upset. He stopped his humming, running his hand over his back.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"N-no, please don't stop," Stan begged his twin. "I just miss her, I miss Ma so much." He trembled gently, his face cuddled into Ford's chest.

Bill hummed softly as he watched his pets relax. Or rather try to remain calm and 'happy' in a sense.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded sadly, starting his humming again. He started to sing softly, his voice surprisingly good. He rubbed Stan's back again, kissing his head and shoulders between the words.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley sighed and began to relax, though he did cry now and then. His heart was aching for the touch of their mother, and not just the loving hands of his brother.

Bill remained silent as he watched his pets. Wondering if they'll be like this with the children Stanley will bear. Kind, caring, doting, and loving towards the children, Bill will make Stan have.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nuzzled him, kissing at his skin. He just wanted Stan to feel better. He couldn't bear to see Stan like this anymore. He wanted his twin to be happy and healthy. He would do anything for it to happen. "I love you Stan."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Love you too Stanfy," He murmured out, a soft smile on his face that his twin couldn't see. Glancing to his side, Stanley froze at the sight of their master, but what drew his attention were the two items in the demon's hands. "Where did you get those?" Stanley demanded.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford froze, looking up at Bill with wide eyes. He was supposed to bring them back when Stan was asleep! He stayed quiet, snuggling into Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Doesn't matter, I was returning them, when I noticed your little 'cuddle' session." The demon stated, before placing the garments on the dresser.

"Yes it does matter. Where, did you get them?" Stan demanded, slightly ignoring his twin, whom was cuddling into him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hid deeper into Stan, guilt eating at him. He chose to keep quiet. He hoped Bill wouldn't tell on him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill refused to answer Stanley's question, and instead began to leave the room. "You two have the day, off, don't get used to it." He stated before leaving the twins alone in the bedroom. Ignoring Stan's screaming demands of where he'd gotten the clothes.

"Why would he have them?" Stan questioned once Bill was gone. "Where did he even get them?"

**literal-antique-trash**

"I don't know." He mumbled, looking down. "Maybe he knew we had them. He sees everything we do." He felt like scum. He closed his eyes, head on Stan's chest and shaking slightly. He wanted to cry. He was such a horrible brother.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ugh, maybe," Stan grunted, before sighing and holding his twin close. From what he was feeling, Ford needed more comfort than him at the moment.

"You okay Stanfy?" He asked softly. "I'm upset too," he whispered against his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm sorry." He said softly, sniffling. "I should be comforting you." He didn't deserve Stan's comfort. Not now, not ever. He'd betrayed Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey now, its okay Ford, you can't be in control all the time. It's not good for you." Stan whispered softly. Stan soothed his twin, before an idea came to him.

"Bill gave us the day off, right. We can do whatever we want." Stan suggested.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What do you mean?" Ford asked quietly, sniffling. He looked up at his twin, confused. What did Stan want to do?

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We have the whole room to ourselves, you might not be able to take me, but let me take care of you this time." Stan offered his twin, moving to lay Ford down on the luscious bed, which was always nice no matter how long the twins, and Bill, were in it.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's gut churned and he whimpered. He couldn't do this. He couldn't take from Stan when he had betrayed him. "L-let's just cuddle." He said, shaking.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan frowned at that, what was wrong with Ford. Normally he'd be excited to have a day together, on one of the rare times they can. "Ford what's wrong?" He asked. Worried and confused.

**literal-antique-trash**

"N-nothing," He said quickly, swallowing. "I just want to relax with you." He couldn't tell Stan. He just couldn't.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford I know when you're lying and you're doing it right now." Stan told him with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on, you already told me about your deal with Bill to keep me safe. Regardless of how I feel about the whole thing," He stated in a very annoyed tone, hands on his always naked hips; as he stared his twin down.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford curled up, burying his face in the soft sheets. He couldn't do this. He couldn't look at his brother when he lied to him. He chose to ignore Stan, closing his eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Stanfy, please tell me what's wrong." Lee begged him, wanting to know the truth. Even if it would be painful, it's better than seeing his twin feeling like this.

"Don't you trust me Stanfy?" He asked softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I do." He mumbled, frowning. He curled up tighter, starting to sob quietly. He hid his face in his knees, letting himself cry without letting Stan see his face.

"You deserve better than me." He whimpered. "I'm a horrible person."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No you're not Stanfy," Stan told him reassuringly, his voice raising a bit, since they could talk louder without fear of their master coming in and being upset at them.

"You made a deal to protect me while I'm carrying Bill's children," he replied. "I may not like it, not at all, but you did it to keep me safe. Please Stanfy, just tell me what's wrong, I wanna help." Stanley begged his twin, so scared at what he was seeing. It was so unlike Stanford.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm sorry Stan." He whimpered instead, shuddering. He continued to sob into his knees. He was so awful and wretched. He deserved everything that would be coming to him. He had broken Stan's trust.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"What could you be sorry for, for the deal?" Stan asked, afraid of the answer. Afraid Ford regretted making a deal to keep him safe, even if it was logical.

**literal-antique-trash**

He shook his head. "I'm sorry for getting us into this mess." He whined softly. "This is all my fault... everything is my fault."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan felt a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "It's not all your fault Stanfy." He told his twin, voice tight with emotion.

"If I had just held your hand, none of this would've happened. Soos an' Wendy would be helpin' me at the Mystery Shack," He paused and hiccupped, emotions running rampant.

"A-And the kids would be here too, a-alive a-and well. M-maybe in c-college by now, makin' names fer themselves," Stan started to tremble violently. Thinking of the biggest mistake of his life; not listening to his twin for once, didn't just hurt him, it hurt everyone they loved and cared about.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stanford looked up when he heard the hiccups, eyes wide and scared. He had made Stan cry again!

Hugging his brother tight, he shook his head. "None of this is your fault." He said firmly, ignoring the tears on his face and kissing him gently.

"If I hadn't built the stupid portal in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. You had nothing to do with that. This is all my doings... I dragged everyone down with me. And for that I'm sorry."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan didn't hear him; he only continued to sob into his brother's chest. He wanted everything to be normal again, to have their kids back, their friends, even the annoying things from before they missed.

"Stanfy, why does the world seem to hate us?" Stanley asked after he calmed down a little. He wrapped his arms around his twin. Wanting more comfort.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford managed a sad smile, hugging Stan tight to himself. He didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know Stan." He mumbled, sighing.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan whimpered and nuzzled his twin. Maybe Ford was right and they should just cuddle today, but he also wanted to take care of his twin and make him feel good for once.

"Stanfy, can I please make love to you?" He asked softly. "I wanna make you feel good, please let me do that."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford rubbed Stan's back, putting his chin on his twins head. He stayed quiet, staring at the wall in front of them. This was all their life would ever be; sadness and regret. He blinked at the question, swallowing. He didn't deserve to feel good. He wasn't worth it.

"I feel good." He mumbled, nuzzling him; "Just with you like this."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You're lying again, I can tell. You might feel okay with us like this, but you don't feel good Ford." Stan stated.

It didn't matter if he couldn't see his face or not, Stanley knew whenever his twin was lying. "Whatever negative thoughts you’re having, they're wrong, you do deserve to be happy." He whispered kindly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hummed, but didn't make any move to comment. He just didn't believe it. Not like Stan did.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan just sighed before he leaned over and started to kiss his twin. Wanting to relax him and lean him onto the mattress, to make love to him. "I love you Stanfy," he whispered between kisses.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whimpered, shuddering and trying to push Stan away. He couldn't. Not after what he did. "Please Stanley. I don't want to." He whined, shaking.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Why not," He asked softly, stopping for a moment. "Is it because of Bill, wanting to get me pregnant?" He asked softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford bit his lip, shaking his head. He was upset about that, but it wasn't that bad of a situation for Stan to be in. At least Bill would be gentle with him. "N-no," He mumbled. "I'm just tired."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm," Stan wasn't happy about this. Something was upsetting his twin and he wanted to know what it was.

However Ford was tired and probably stayed up all night last night to keep an eye on him again. "Alright, I'll drop the matter, but only if you promise me you'll take a nap and get some actual rest."

**literal-antique-trash**

"Of course," He mumbled, pulling Stan close and tucking his head in his twin's neck. Maybe sleep would help with the guilt. He could dream of them, in the shack and with the kids. They could be happy in his dreams. Letting out a shuddering sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed and held his twin close. He had wanted to 'play' while Bill was gone for the day, but from what had probably happened while Ford was being tortured and made the deal. The six fingered twin needed a break. Stan watched over him, Bill's cum still inside his body, as he watched Ford rest.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford dreamt about Stan. It wasn't anything new, he dreamt about Stan almost every night. But it was different this time. There were kids with him.

Kids, that weren't Dipper and Mabel. Stan looked happy around them, almost motherly. He realized that those must have been Bill's. It hurt to see Stan so happy with them. They weren't their kids. He whimpered, but no one seemed to hear it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was so happy to be with his children, he looked over to Ford and grinned, waving him over to join them.

Outside of Ford's dream, Stan watched his twin's face morph into different expressions. He didn't know Ford could be so expressive in his sleep.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford shook his head, hiding back in the shadows of his mind. Just the thought of him actually loving or even liking Bill's children sent a shiver down his spine.

And he knows that he shouldn't hold it against the kids, they had no part in their creation. But why did they get their lives when Ford's kids were cut down so young? It wasn't fair.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan frowned, and motioned again for Ford to come towards them. The kids turned around and grinned happily when they saw the six fingered man.

Outside of Ford's dream, Stan was getting concerned for his twin. Judging from the negative facial expressions, he might be having a nightmare.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sucked in a breath. They looked just like... shaking his head, He curled up into a ball. He let the shadows wrap around him, hiding him from their sight. They couldn't look like them. It wasn't fair. It was just a cruel reminder of what he'd lost.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan and the kids were getting upset. They wanted him to join them, to be together like a family. Why won't he join them?

Outside Ford's dream, Stan was getting worried to the point he was about to start waking his twin up. He looked so miserable, so broken, Stan hated that look on his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Just leave me alone." He begged, clutching his head. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend that things would get better. They wouldn't. Ever! They'd be stuck with Bill for the rest of their lives. He would hurt for the rest of his miserable life. He just wanted it to end.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dream Stan and the kids were getting worried now. They wanted Ford to join them, it would be better, why can't he see that.

Outside the dream, Stan had had enough; Ford was now whimpering and muttering in his sleep, begging to be left alone. He was gonna wake his twin up, even if he needed the sleep.

"Stanfy, Stanfy wake up," Stan whispered against his twin's skin. He was worried about Ford.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why? Leave me be, please." Ford whimpered, flinching and hiding deeper. He couldn't. He just couldn't. He wanted it to be over.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

They continued to try and coax him out of the darkness surrounding him; trying to tell him that it would be alright.

Stan was starting to worry even more and spoke up a little louder. "Come on Stanfy, please wake up."

**literal-antique-trash**

"Please." He begged, shaking. "No more."

He couldn't do it anymore.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

They didn't give up, they didn't want to. He was family, he belonged with them.

"Stanford!" Stanley shouted now, shaking his twin, trying to get him to wake up. Ford sounded so scared, he was shaking and trembling so much. Stan had to wake him up.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford slowly woke up, shaking still going strong as he looked at his twin with hazy eyes.

"Please." He whimpered. "No more." He didn't want to see them anymore. He couldn't take it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford what's going on? What were you dreaming about?" Stan asked, afraid of the answer. His twin looks so shaken, even trying to get out of his arms.

"Please wake up," Stan begged his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"No!" He moans, fear coating his tone. He can't. He can't, he won't! He needed to get out, get away.

He jumped away from Stan, running to the large stain glass window. He didn't care if he had to break it. He had to get away.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford, please don't, you're dreaming." Stan shouted, trying to get off the bed, but his belly/womb/whatever was still full of cum and being so full made it a little hard to move. Still Stan tried to get off the bed and to stop his twin. Master would not be happy if he broke the window, let alone tried to escape.

Bill blinked from where he was in the throne/party room. Everyone had just come back from their rounds of fun across the universe, before coming back for the night. They were about to tell him what had been destroyed/taken over, when he heard something coming from the bedroom. And it wasn't the normal sounds of his pets 'making love' together.

"What are they doing up there?" He wondered before getting up to go and check on them.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were wide and afraid, still hazed from the nightmare he was trapped in. He hid in the corner of the room instead, tucking into himself and shaking. His hands came up to protect himself, folding over his head.

"Please." He whimpered, sobbing.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Stanfy, its okay, you're dreaming, it's just a nightmare." Stan tried to reason with his twin. Slowly walking towards him, trying to calm his brother down before something bad could happen.

Bill calmly floated up and into the bedroom, and saw his pets. Ford was backed into a corner, and from the looks of it he was suffering from a nightmare. Not unusual, they tended to happen now and then to the twins, even if he wasn't the cause.

"What's going on," Bill questioned/demanded once he caught sight of Stanley trying to calm his brother down.

"M-master, h-he's having a n-nightmare," Stan informed the demon. "H-he w-won't wake up." Stan's voice took a higher tone, indicating how terrified he was for his twin.

Bill was silent, before floating over to his 'punching bag'. "I can help him out of his nightmare, in exchange for you doing something for me Stanley."

"Anything, name it, please, just help him." Stan begged him.

Bill held up a small white pill and stated. "When we know for certain that you're pregnant, you will take this pill. It won't hurt the children or you; it will just ensure that you can give birth to the children safely." Stan was suspicious but his twin wasn't looking good, and he was desperate.

"Alright, deal, now please help him." Stan stated and quickly shook hands with the demon.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whimpered, closing his eyes. No! They had brought him. Now he was in trouble. He was in for it. "Sorry!" He whined, eyes shut, "N-no! Sorry!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No need to be sorry Sixer, now just relax and let me, **_work my magic_**." Bill stated as his physical body turned to stone and the demon entered into Ford's half-conscious mind. Thankfully he was still out of it enough for Bill to figure out what was wrong and what was going on.

"Stanfy, please relax, he'll help." Stan tried to reason with his twin, but it seemed as if no matter what he did, Ford kept reacting badly.

Once Bill was inside, since it didn't take long to look around and saw what Ford was seeing. He was dreaming of Stanley and his future children reaching out for him, wanting him to come and join them. However; from the looks of it, Fordsy was opposed to the idea greatly.

Bill sighed, "You're really making this a lot harder than it has to be IQ." Bill groaned as he floated over to the 'dream Ford' and attempted to talk to him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford glanced at him, eyes red and rimmed with tears. He waited to be punished, remembering the deal he'd made. He would take it, too tired to argue. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Why are you sorry?" Bill asked, as he walked forward and gently lifted Ford's chin up to look the demon in the eye.

There was no real reason to punish Ford today, even if the human thought he deserved it.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford shrugged, looking away. Tears still streamed down his cheeks.

He didn't have an answer for Bill.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Why are you crying Sixer?" Bill asked. He was going to get to the bottom of this, whether Ford liked it or not. He was upsetting Stanley with whatever was going on in this nightmare.

And the demon intended to either end the dream to force Ford to wake up, or face his problems and come to terms with them. Ugh he was gonna need a blood bath/shower after this.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford kept quiet. He didn't want to tell Bill. Knowing the demon, he would laugh at him. And Ford was too fragile at the moment.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Stanford, tell me, you agreed to do whatever I said when we made the deal." Bill reminded him coldly.

"Now tell me why you're crying. Or I will guess, and when I get it right you will tell my why it's upsetting you." He added voice still cold.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You took them." He mumbled, frowning and tucking his head back into his knees. "You took everything away." His voice was weak, laced with sadness and pain.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"And what did I take away Stanford?" Bill asked, wanting his pet to be specific, though he already knew what he was talking about. About Dipper and Mabel, the friends they made whom are now either a part of a stone chair or wall decorations.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford frowned, hugging his knees. Bill knew what he was talking about. "They didn't deserve it."

He mumbled, dull. "They were only children..." He swallowed, moving a hand to scrub at his eyes. "They had so much more to see and learn." He whimpered.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yes, they did," Bill stated in agreement. "So why are you crying about the children this time? You've already gone through this several times Stanford, I know you have."

"Why is this time different?" Bill asked calmly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's not fair." It wasn't. Why did life end up like this?

"You take them away." He said quietly. "Y-you take them... yet your creatures will get a full life? My children are gone, but I'll have to help take care of yours."

He didn't care about a punishment at this point. His tone would probably get him in trouble, but he was too tired to care.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill raised an eyebrow, impressed by Ford's boldness. He soon stated though. "This is true too Stanford," Bill stated. "Yet I am surprised that you didn't figure out my plan for you and Stanley yet."

He chuckled softly at this. He did leave enough hints hadn't he? Or was IQ so out of it he couldn't see what was going to happen.

"Or rather, my gift for the two of you," He smirked at this.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What gift?" He asked brows furrowed. He didn't want anymore 'gifts' from Bill. They always ended up horrible for them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Come on now Sixer, I gave you enough hints." He smirked calmly. Not in the usual cold manner, but cool almost.

"Do you want me to repeat myself? Or would you rather try and figure it out on your own?" He asked; enjoying the confused look on Ford's face.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I don't... I don't understand." Maybe he really was too out of it. Everything felt so slow and confusing. He didn't know what to do.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill chuckled in his usual voice. "Maybe you were too out of it. Alright I'll tell you again Fordsy, but you'd better be paying attention this time." He told the human; even if this was a dream Ford would remember what was happening. For that Bill was certain.

**literal-antique-trash**

"S-so you're giving them back?" He asked when everything was explained. That just didn't feel very Bill like. There had to be some sort of catch. "What do you get out of this?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'm already getting what I want, as are you." Bill stated, hand on his hip and he smirked down at the confused human.

"Stanley will be bringing your kids back, and in exchange I get him pregnant as many times as I want, and have my own children. Still to be raised by the two of you." Bill smirked. Sure it took a while for Fordsy to understand at first, but now. He and Stanley would get what they wanted.

Their children back, not as they once were but they would be getting them back. Not to mention Bill had his 'punching bag' in Fordsy; his favorite to torture. While Stanley was his favorite to have sex with, well aside from their threesome adventures now and then.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford finally nodded, though a frown was on his face. He wasn't sure about this, but it was better than not having them at all.

"W-Will they look like them? Or act like them?" He asked softly, nervously wringing his hands. He just wanted his kids back.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Personalities might be swapped or the same, I don't know. They won't look completely the same, since a part of their DNA or whatever will be from me." He stated with a wave of his hand. Not too sure on the details.

"We'll find out soon though, if Stanley's pregnant. After that, it's just a matter of waiting nine months for them to come." Bill stated with a shrug. The little details didn't matter much to the demon. But his work was done here. Ford had calmed down from his nightmare, knew what Bill was planning with them.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, looking down. He felt better knowing that they wouldn't be completely alike. He would feel awful for just washing their kids away with new versions. It still hurt his heart, but maybe... maybe it would work out?

"Okay master." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'm ready to wake up now."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill nodded, "Good, Stanley's been waiting long enough for us." He stated before leaving the dream, allowing Ford to wake up slowly on his own.

Stan's eyes widened as he watched the demon leave his twin's mind and reentered his human body. "M-master, will he be alright?" Stanley asked softly.

"He'll be fine, just needs to wake up," The demon stated as he waited a few minutes for Ford to wake up.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford's eyes slowly fluttered open and he made a small sound. He blinked, getting out of his curled state to sit in front of the two. His cheeks flushed a pale pink at the staring. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He mumbled to Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan rushed forward and embraced his twin. "I was so scared, you wouldn't wake up." He whimpered out, holding Ford close.

"Alright, back to bed you two, tomorrow's another day." The demon rolled his eyes behind them at their affection for the other. He put them on the bed and left shortly afterwards.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford continued to cuddle his twin, ignoring the demon's annoyance to their affection. He hid his face in Stan's chest, slowly running his hands over Stan's back and shoulders. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, kissing his chest gently. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I know," Stan whispered. He nuzzled and kissed the top of his twin's head gently.

"I'm always here if you wanna talk about it." Stan told him softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

He shook his head. Maybe it was better for Stan not to know. He didn't want to add any stress to his brother. "It’s okay, Stanley." He said softly. "I'll be fine."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright," he sighed softly. "Let's get to bed, we both need our rest." Stan reached down to grab their blankets and pulled them up and over, covering them up nice and snugly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford smiled sadly, nodding. He cupped Stan's cheek, kissing him gently before sighing and hugging him tight. He closed his eyes and was able to drift off into a much more peaceful sleep.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Two weeks have past and the three knew beyond a doubt that Stan was pregnant with Bill's children. As soon as Bill knew, Stan had taken the white pill, when Ford had been asleep. The demon’s insurance, that the twins get what they want while Bill still gets what he wants.

Right now Stan was having morning sickness. Throwing up on whichever side of the bed he was on, currently he was on the right side of the bed, Ford just waking up to watch his twin finish upchucking whatever was in his stomach.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, rubbing Stan's back. "It's okay Stan." He murmured, kissing his head. They waited for Bill to show up. He would clean the bed and Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright this is getting old; I'm adding a bathroom up there." Bill grunted in annoyance, sure he wanted a bunch of kids from Stan, but if he had to clean up constantly. He was gonna at least make it easier.

By adding a bathroom, and a creature to clean it whenever it was dirty for any reason, be it because of Stanley or for something else. He arrived in the bedroom and saw a dirty Stanley and bed.

"Alright quick change I'm adding a bathroom up here." He grunted before quickly cleaning Stanley and the bed, before moving over to one wall and adding a bathroom that hadn't been needed before now.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford watched, hugging Stan and rubbing at his back. Stan was sweaty and pale. He knew it must be awful for Stan. "Thank you master," He said softly, kissing Stan's head.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill quickly made a black marble floored bathroom; blood red walls, grey toilet and bathtub/hot tub, as well as a grey shower and sink. "There, throw up in there from now on." Bill stated, before getting out of the bedroom.

"I'll be picking Fordsy up in about an hour, use it wisely." He added before leaving the bedroom.

"Ugh, I will never, ever make fun of Ma's complaints about carryin' a kid ever again." Stan groaned out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford managed to chuckle, kissing Stan's head again. Then he looked at the new bathroom. Stan was clean, but he would probably like a nice soak. Standing, he lifted Stan into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan grunted but smiled up at his twin as he was carried into their band new bathroom. "Heh, it takes him 12 years to finally give us a place to clean up." Stan chuckled lightly. This was a luxury that they were never going to take for granted again. It would feel so nice to actually shower for once.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford smiled, kissing his head and sitting him on the toilet. He walked away, turning the tap on and letting the tub fill up. He closed his eyes, hand running under the warm water. It felt so good. Shaking his head, He went back and picked Stan back up. He walked to the tub, setting him down in the water.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan outright moaned at the feeling of fresh clean water running over his skin. Sure it might be a bit warm, but oh did it feel good. Oh so good.

"Stanfy feels so good," he whimpered out and relaxed.

**literal-antique-trash**

He smiled sadly, stopping the water and sitting next to him outside the tub. He cupped the water in his hands, gently running it over Stan's head and hair.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stanley sighed, completely content with the feeling of warm water. Too bad Bill hadn't gotten them soap, but he did give them toilet paper. "Join me Sixer?" Stan asked motioning to the large bath/hot tub he was in.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'll be leaving soon." He mumbled, frowning. "I wouldn't want to waste the water if I'm just going to get dirty."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"After then, another nice long soak before bed and after dinner." Stan smiled; wanting to share this luxury with his twin.

"Heh, I wonder how Bill will handle the cravings?" Stan asked aloud before chuckling at the thought of Bill getting all this random food for Stan to eat, and mixing it all up.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Sure Stan." He said, smiling. "Just let me take care of you, yeah?" He gently started to rub Stan's skin, cleaning away the dirt and massaging his aching muscles.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed and allowed his twin to pleasure/take care of him for the next hour. It was so nice, the warm water washing away all the dirt and grime from 12 years of pain. Bill arrived as they finished their time in the bathroom; Stan came out with a towel on his head to dry his formerly greasy hair.

"Alright let's get to it Sixer," Bill stated, making a 'chop-chop' motion with his hands.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, kissing Stan's head and following Bill out of the room.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed as they left. He didn't like Ford taking all of the punishment, but so long as he came back, it would all be okay.

"Please be okay," he whispered to empty air.

They arrived in the torture chamber soon, and Bill quickly went to work putting Ford up in his normal chains. "Hmm what to do today," Bill muttered as he thought of the best way to torment Fordsy.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford waited quietly, looking at the ground. He waited like a good pet.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smiled at Ford, though he wasn't looking. He had become such a good pet since they made the deal. Looking around, Bill grinned at the silverware he'd left in here a long time ago. "Hope you're ready Fordsy," Bill grinned as he began to 'stab' Ford over and over again with the various forks that he had. Why he had them, the demon didn't know, but it works.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whimpered, flinching as he was stabbed with the sharp items. How did Bill even get the forks?

"M-master please," He whined, clenching his hands into fists. "It hurts."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill stopped for a moment, before taking the few forks he had and jabbed them deep enough into Ford's skin that they'd stay there for a while. They were all in non-vital areas, but it didn't mean they wouldn't hurt.

"Hmm, you're right, the forks were a nice change, but best to go with something more 'classic'." Bill grinned as he turned to grab another item.

This time it was a bat that had been lying around. Bill normally preferred using metal, but there were times when wood was more effective.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford shook and panted. The forks were sticking out of his skin, making him whimper. Then he saw Bill look at the bat and swallowed. This was going to hurt.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill grinned and began to strike Ford across is back, stomach, and legs, making sure to leave the arms be, for now. "Never gets old," Bill grinned as he continued to work on Ford's punishment.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whimpered and whined, clenching his eyes shut. Tears brimmed in his eyes, but he willed them away. He had to be good for Bill, Stan was counting on him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill smiled, it didn't matter if Ford cried and made noises; those made punishments a bit more fun for Bill. But it was better watching Ford trying to hold it all in. After an hour and a half with the bat, Bill tossed it aside and moved onto a different item/weapon. Bill looked around before finding a nice sized blade.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford whined, lying limp in the chains. He was bruised and bloody, staring at the floor in agony. His chest ached with every breath and he sobbed quietly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill simply grinned as he spent the next several hours cutting Ford over and over again. Healing him up quickly when he cut a few important arteries. Though the demon was getting a bit bored, it wasn't as much fun without Stan being forced to watch. But perhaps he could include his friends in sometime for a bit more excitement.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sobbed, tears mixing with the sweat on his face as he tried not to scream. Every cut felt like a thousand stab wounds and Bill was merciless when it came to giving them out.

"N-no more," He finally whimpered, shuddering when Bill finished another cut. "Please. I'll be good."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Bill stopped and put the blade back where it was supposed to go. He was done for today. He healed up Ford, letting a few of the smaller cuts become scars, while he completely healed up the rest along with a good amount of the bruises. He left some behind, planning on messing with them tomorrow.

"We're done for today IQ, tomorrow'll be a bit more fun," Bill promised with a grin. He took Ford down from his chains and was already taking him back to the bedroom.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Thank you." He whimpered, shuddering lightly. He was placed on the bed and immediately curled up, body aching despite the fact that his wounds had been mostly healed. He closed his eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Take care of him Stanley, tomorrow's another day." Bill grinned as he left the bedroom and headed out for his own fun.

Stan sighed and walked over to his twin and gently picked him up and took him to the bathroom. "Come on Sixer, let's get you that bath." Stan whispered softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, clinging to Stan and burying his face in the crook of Stan's neck. He trusted Stan to take care of him. He felt so tired.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled as he calmly placed Ford on the toilet while he went over and began to draw a bath for his twin. The monster had come in earlier and cleaned out the toilet and tub while Stan had been eating lunch, while worrying about his twin. Once the water was warm enough, Stan picked Ford up and gently laid him down in the bath as he had done for him that same morning.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford moaned softly, eyes fluttering close at the warmth. It felt so good on his aching muscles. Relaxing, he lay against the tub and sighed. "Thank you Stan." He mumbled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Welcome Sixer," he smiled and began to wash his twin gently, cleaning him off and washing his hair a little too with the shampoo and conditioner he found earlier.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford let Stan take care of him, head leaning against the edge of the tub. His eyes were shut and his breathing was even. He was falling asleep.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan noticed his twin was starting to fall asleep. He didn't mind, he'd carry Ford back to bed when he was done. Things became routine until Stan started his mood swings and cravings. Things were very strange when they started. Bill had taken to adding more small items to keep Stan happy, as well as full.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford tried to keep Stan as happy as possible. With the mood swings his twin would go through, he could never tell when things would change. It also seemed to be annoying Bill, if his punishments were anything to go by. He felt stretched thin and tired, but he had to keep going.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Things got a little better once Stan got horny and made Ford and Bill fuck him a lot. After the first two trimesters, only one left to go. Things were a bit easier, considering that Stan didn't have as many mood swings or bouts of morning sickness.

However the kids, since Bill confirmed there would be more than one, had taken to kicking Stan a lot. "Heh they'll be fighters that's for sure." He grinned and winced as the kids kicked him a little hard today.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm sure they will be." Ford said, looking at Stan's stomach. It was large and round, moving slightly with the force of Bill's kids kicks. Half of him was horrified while the other was resigned. He was still a little bitter about the whole situation.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sixer, don't look so glum, only one more month and these little gremlins'll be out and about, that's when the real trouble will begin." Stan chuckled. Remembering one of the times he'd been asked to babysit the twins when they were really young.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford hummed, nodding. He still didn't like it. That's when Stan's mind would be solely on those kids; instead of their own deceased children. Maybe he was bitterer than he thought.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford, it’s okay, they're not just mine and Bill's kids; they'll be yours too." Stan tried to reassure his twin.

He'd been nervous and afraid and a bit upset when he first found out he was pregnant. But now he was a little excite to meet his kids; sure they wouldn't be Dipper and Mabel. No one could ever truly replace their kids, but it would still be nice to be a 'father' again.

Sure he was one to Soos, and a Great Uncle to the kids, and even a good friend to Wendy, but there was the only _real_ child he ever had. His daughter, she had died thanks to an old 'friend' from his past finding him.

Stan trembled as he thought of his daughter, and kids, just, he's lost so many people he cares about. He doesn't wanna lose these kids too.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed as he felt the trembling. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, pulling Stan close.

"I don't mean to be so bitter..." he kisses Stan's head; "I'm just tired and sad."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No, no need to apologize Sixer," Stan reassured his twin while rubbing his tummy. Bill was gone for the day he found a new planet to play with and wanted to spend some time there, giving his pets a day or two off.

"I was thinking about the kids, and about, my daughter." Stan sighed, feeling a little sad at the thought.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I love you," Ford mumbled and swallowed. "And your kids; don't forget that, okay?" He could try. For Stan. Always for Stan. He would push away every feeling he had just to make him happy. Even if it meant that he'd be miserable in return.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Our kids Ford, Bill said as much himself, we'll be the ones raising them." He smiled kindly at his twin. Taking his hand and placing it on his belly, the kids calmed down once Ford's hand was on his stomach.

"I know you don't like it, but I think you'll like 'em." Stan tried to remain positive and help his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford tried hard not to cringe when Stan put his hand on his belly. He didn't want to touch it. The little creatures kicked at his hand lightly. "Sure Stan." He said quickly, taking his hand away.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ford they'll love you." Stan tried to reassure his twin. "I know you don't like this, a part of me doesn't either, but look at how much has changed since I got pregnant."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

He gestured around the extravagant room, pointing out their tiny kitchen, the luxury bathroom, actual medicine for their cuts, still no mirrors so they couldn't tell what they looked like, but they didn't care too much about that.

**literal-antique-trash**

"This isn't for me." He said softly, frowning. "This is for you and them." He didn't fit in this little scene, this family. He was the odd one out; the one Bill kept for when he was bored. He would suffer while Stan flourished with his new family. He was being left behind.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No it's not; it's for all of us." Stan tried to reassure his twin. He knew Bill beat him constantly, but that's part of the deal, and even before this. Before the kids and the sex, Bill liked to torment Ford the most, even if he hurt Stan, he took more pleasure out of hurting Ford.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's not." He mumbled. He frowned, looking away. He knew it wasn't. He'd rather be left alone.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was getting upset at this. Ford was a part of the family, but he kept blaming himself for the past, just like Stan does. "Sixer, please, in less than a month the kids are gonna be born. I want you there. You're going to be their uncle." He reminded his twin. Wanting him to relax and hopefully open up to the idea, maybe.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Whatever you say Stan," He mumbled, turning away from him. Ford had been depressed as of late. Nothing anyone could do could really get a rise out of him. He couldn't help but think of himself as being out of the so called family.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan frowned but didn't push his twin, though he wanted to. He instead lay back down, allowing himself to relax a little, the kids were settling down a bit too. The final month was incredibly long, but then it came time for the due date, the kids came two days late.

Bill was upset, until Stan said it was normal sometimes for kids to be born either early or late. Right now though Stan was cursing so much, Bill and Ford were in a bit of shock at how foul his mouth was. Kryptos was helping with the birth since Bill and Ford's hands were occupied being crushed by Stan's tight grip.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford winced, trying to be comforting despite the pain in his hands. He didn't even want to be here, but Stan had got him with those eyes. He just wanted to sleep.

Bill had punished him extra harsh for the kid’s late arrival. He was still bruised and missing a leg. "It's okay Stan." He mumbled, frowning. "You're doing great."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Great my ass, do you have any idea how much this hurts?" He shouted, clenching his teeth together and squeezing his hand tighter around his twin and Bill's hands. Bill grunted but remained silent, choosing to keep his eye on the kid’s birth instead of Stan at the moment.

Kryptos kept quiet, only informing them of how close the contractions were getting, as well as letting them know how dilated Stan was becoming. Either the pill or the first serum had caused the help of adding a 'pussy' to help the kids come out. It was either this or a C-section operation. Thankfully no cutting would be done, except to cut the umbilical cords.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford continued to speak in soothing tones, glancing at Bill every once in a while. He should at least try to be supportive. Sighing, he pet Stan's hair with his other hand. "I know you’re in pain, Stan, but you're doing fantastic." He mumbled voice tight with pain.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan ignored his words, slightly, as continued to curse out in pain. "Ahh, Bill, you come near me with that dick of yours again, after this I will beat you down, no matter what." Stan snarled out.

"We'll see Stanley," Bill stated, keeping his eye on Kryptos and where the babies would be coming out from. "For now, focus on bringing the kids into the world."

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'm proud of you Stan." He said softly, kissing his head. "You're doing so well. I'm so proud. Just a couple more pushes, okay," He was trying to be supportive. He rubbed Stan's neck and back, humming the lullaby softly. Whatever he could do to help.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Soon Stan was full dilated and thus it was time to bring the kids into the world. "I see the first head," Kryptos stated.

Stan groaned; his face coated in sweat from exertion. Though he was happy this was going to be over with soon. "About time," he grunted out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford kept on with his comforting. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be here at all. He'd rather be punished than have to sit here watching. "That's great Stan. You're almost done." He said softly, kissing his brow. "I'm so proud of you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled up at Ford, before another contraction hit and he began to push. He pushed and pushed, trying to get the first kid out. It took a short while, about ten minutes, but soon the first kid arrived, a little girl.

"Heh, would ya look at that," Bill smirked, noticing the brown hair atop the little girl's head, from the looks of it her looks are all Stan's but her powers will all come from Bill.

Kryptos cut the cord and asked if they'd like to hold her, while he gets to the other kids.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford didn't look at the baby. It would make too real. He'd rather play like the kid didn't exist than have to deal with actually liking it. He couldn't handle it, not yet. "You're almost done Stan." He mumbled, petting his hair. "It's almost over."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Kryptos sighed and magically held the baby in the air since Stan couldn't, and Bill/Ford wouldn't. Moving onto the next baby, it was a boy, who punched the flatlander in the face. He cut the cord and put him into the air as well.

"Almost done, it looks like there's one more." Kryptos told them; shocking the three 'parents'.

"Bill how many are in me?" Stan demanded as he cried out and began to push even more. It’s a good thing Bill controlled reality otherwise Stan could’ve been dead from blood loss by now.

"There were supposed to only be two. But leave it you to shake things up Stanley." Bill grunted as they watched another girl come out. She looked more like Bill than Stan.

**literal-antique-trash**

So there were three of those things. _Great_. Sighing, Ford looked up and took the baby from the air. It was the little boy. He looked down at him and the baby looked up at him. He was almost like Dipper. "Hi."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed in relief, hopefully he was done. Bill and Kryptos looked him over and the triangle demon informed him.

"That's all of them, congratulations Stanley you just gave birth to triplets." Stan sighed, happy for the pain to be over.

"Hand me my girls Bill. I wanna see them." Stan demanded too tired still to properly move. Bill complied and handed Stan the two girls. With one glance Stan fell in love with them. One looked like Mabel and the other was almost a little female Bill. "Hey girls, I'm yer mama." He whispered softly to them. The baby boy in Ford's arms blinked at him, and giggled somehow, even though he was only just born.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, letting the kid play with his fingers and glancing at Stan. He looked so happy. It made his gut twist, but he swallowed it down. "Congratulations Stan." He mumbled, "And Bill."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey I did the easy part; Stanley's the one who did the real legwork." Bill stated. He had Kryptos leave, and turned to look back at the three lives he had created. Only one looked like him, but the demon wasn't surprised the deal was done.

All he had to do now was make more children with Stanley, but maybe in a year, given how these ones are more human. They would need more care.

"Sixer look, they both have six fingers." Stan grinned down and touched the tiny six fingered hands. "Does our son have them too?" He asked, excited over this new information.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford grits his teeth. He looked at the kid's hands, noting the deformity. He also had six fingers. "Yes." He said quietly. "He does." He just wanted to have this whole thing be over. It was too real for him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I don't get what you're so upset over Fordsy." Bill stated as he prepped a quick baby room. Since Stan wanted to wait until the kids were born, before they made the baby's room. "Six fingers is a dominant genetic trait, more likely than not all the kids I'm gonna have Stan make will have them." Bill stated nonchalantly.

"Not until these three are older." Stan stayed, still panting a little from just giving birth.

"Speaking of, what should we name them?" Stan asked the two males.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford stayed quiet, still looking at the little boy. He could kill it. He could kill it right then and there, snap its neck. Bill would probably kill him, but it would be worth it. But Stan would be upset. Stan would be heartbroken. He couldn't do that, not to Stan. He'd always put Stan before himself. And that meant putting these kids in front of him too. Sighing, he brought the little boy close and closed his eyes. "I don't know Stan." He mumbled. "What were you thinking?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "If it was gonna be a girl it was a tie between both Ursa and Libra, guess this little one is gonna be Ursa, and you'll be Libra." He chuckled and gently nuzzled the incredibly light babies in his arms.

The one that looked like Mable was named Ursa and the one that looked like Bill was now Libra. "I want you to name him Ford." Stan asked his twin softly. He wanted Ford to be a part of this. He is a part of the family, he just can't see it yet.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford looked down at the baby again, thinking for a moment. "Mason." He said softly. "The boy's name is Mason." He wasn't Dipper, but maybe he could live up to his namesake.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Perfect, Ursa, Mason, and Libra Pines, welcome to the world." Stan smiled softly. "Bill, do you want to hold them?" Stan asked their master.

"No, not till they're older;" He stated before leaving the bedroom, having just finished the nursery/baby's room. "You two have the next three months off; take care of the kids while I'm gone." He told them as he left the bedroom.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, looking down at Mason. At least Bill had given his leg back. Then he looked at Stan. "You have kids." He said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, and you're their uncle, they're gonna need both of us to take care of them." Stan smiled and tried to get up, to put the girls in their little beds. He might be very tired, but Stan always was and always will be a stubborn man.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford gently put a hand on his chest, sighing. "I'll take them." He said softly. "Rest, please." He took little Ursa, carrying her and Mason to their beds. He came back, hesitating when grabbing Libra. She looked a little too much like Bill for his liking. But he kissed her head, carrying her to bed.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled at Ford; he knew that his brother was having a hard time with all of this. It's been written on his face for a long time, but hopefully he can learn to love the triplets, and other kids Bill will make him have. Or at least tolerate them enough to not completely hate them. Stan hoped.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford came back soon, leaving the door open in order to hear the kids. He walked to the bed, sighing. "You want me to give you a bath?" He asked quietly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan nodded with a smile, "I'd like that, feel like I just ran a twenty mile marathon." He grunted and tried to sit up.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, picking him up with little difficulty. He walked to the bathroom, setting Stan in the tub before turning it on. He sat outside of the tub, setting it up without paying much attention.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed when the cool water touched his skin. He glanced up at his listless twin, and once the bath was filled, Stan grinned, grabbed his twin and dragged him into the tub with him. "If I'm getting clean, might as well clean you too." Stan chuckled out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford yelped, falling into the water. He came back up, shaking the water from his hair. "Stanley!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"What, if I'm takin' a bath I might as well bring you in too?" Stan grinned and reached over to grab the shampoo, it's been a few days since they last bathed anyways.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I was going to take a bath." Ford muttered, pouting. "I wanted to make sure you were taken care of." He crossed his arms, glaring mildly at his brother.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan rolled his eyes, before pulling his twin close, back against his front and began to clean his twin's hair. "Heh, you might wanna take care of me Sixer, but it's been a while since we've bathed together." Stan told him teasingly, before kissing the back of Ford's neck.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford blushed, looking down at the water. He shyly tilted his head up for Stan, revealing more of his neck. "Stan."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Come on Sixer, it's time we had some fun together." Stan whispered against his twin's neck. Kissing it again, but pulled away as he began to gently rub his twin's scalp. Lathering it up with shampoo, and gently massaging his twin's head.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford moaned softly, melting against him. His eyes fluttered shut and he let Stan take care of him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled as his brother relaxed against him. He continued to clean his twin gently. Rinsing off the shampoo and then moving onto the conditioner.

Stan continued to rub and massage his twin's head, allowing him to relax. "You feelin' better Sixer?" Stan asked softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

He nodded, smiling sadly. He felt so much better. "Thank you Stan." He mumbled, titling his head up to kiss Stan gently.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You're welcome Sixer," Stan smiled and continued to clean his twin. He continued to pleasure his twin, before moving onto rinsing out the conditioner, and then moving onto washing his twin's body.

"When we're done, I'm checking on the kids." Stan told his twin softly.

"Do you wanna join me?" He asked voice barely above a whisper.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford tensed. He didn't want to, not really. But he wanted to make Stan happy. "Sure Stan." He mumbled, kissing his cheek. "We'll do this together."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ya don't have to if ya don't want to Sixer," Stan reassured his twin. It would be best however, for the kids to get used to the two of them. Stan finished washing his twin, and smiled, kissing him gently.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's fine." Ford said, swallowing thickly. "I don't want to be away from you guys." He didn't want to lose his family. Not again.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled sadly, and kissed his twin's cheek softly. "Ford, take your time, please, you don't have to do it if you're not comfortable yet." Stan reassured his twin, before moving onto cleaning his twin's nether regions.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I want to." He said firmly. He blushed when Stan's hand touched his cock. He let Stan clean him, nuzzling him gently. "I shouldn't be mad at them." He mumbled, frowning. "I don't mean to be."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I know you don't," Stan whispered. "It's hard to not miss the kids, to not think about them." Stan sighed softly as he continued his work cleaning his twin. "But maybe, we can give these kids the chance Dipper and Mabel didn't get."

"It won't be the same; it'll never be the same." He sighed. "But it's still a second chance for both of us."

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford felt tears prick at his eyes. He felt so awful for being like that with those children. He turned, hugging Stan gently. "I'm so sorry for everything Stan." He said, sniffling. "I'm so, so sorry."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan returned the embrace, letting his twin know that it was okay. "I know, I know," He whispered softly. Once they were done hugging, and Stan finished cleaning Ford, did one of the kids start making noises.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford heard it, sniffling. He kissed Stan's head, assuring him that he would check on them. He left Stan to bathe, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked over to the kids, looking down at them. It was Mason making noise, whimpering quietly. He smiled softly, picking the boy up and gently rocking him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed and got to clean his own body while his twin went about taking care of the babies. "I'd better hurry, don't wanna leave Ford alone incase all three of them start crying." He muttered softly.

Mason calmed down a little when he was picked up, but something was still upsetting him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford frowned, and then got an idea. He started to sing the lullaby, slowly moving around the room. He stroked the boy's little face, smiling down at him. He really did look like Dipper. Maybe he would have liked little Mason.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan finished washing his body and hair, and quickly drained he tub. Grabbing a towel, Stan went to join his brother and check on the babies. When he arrived in the lightly grey toned room, he smiled at the sight of his twin rocking and singing little Mason back to sleep.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford didn't hear him, still too focused on making sure the boy slept. He had to smile when Mason let out a small yawn, snuggling into his arms. Letting his singing fade off to a small hum, he kissed the boy's head and set him back into his little bed and covered him up. When he looked up, he noticed Stan staring at him and flushed. "How long have you been there?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Long enough to know you've got a soft spot for Mason." Stan smiled at his twin. "Let's check on the girls while we're in here." He smiled and went over to check on Libra.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford cleared his throat, standing up straight and moving to check on Ursa. She seemed fine, sleeping peacefully. Something in his chest loosened at the look and he smiled, stroking her cheek.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Ursa and Libra both made noises and looked up to see their momma and uncle looking down at them. Stan smiled and whispered softly, "Hey sweetie, I'm mommy." He whispered to Libra, from the looks of it she had Bill's slit pupils, and from the looks of it his blond hair, but she had Stan's skin tone.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford didn't pay much attention to her, looking down at Ursa instead. He smiled, letting her grab onto his finger. "Hello." He mumbled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

She giggled at him, holding onto his finger as tightly as she could. She had brown hair like Mason, but also had Bill's slit pupils as well. "She likes you Sixer," Stan smiled at his twin, before looking back down at Libra.

The tiny 'female Bill' began to wrap her tiny fingers around Stan's bigger one.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Maybe we should let them sleep." He suggested, gently wiggling his fingers to hear her giggle. They would be fussy in the morning if they didn't sleep now. After Stan had been kicked out all those years ago, he'd taken charge and watched after Shermie while ma cried about her loss.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright, come on time fer bed sweetie," Stan smiled and began to hum and rock Libra to sleep.

"Besides we'll need all the sleep we can get, since these three'll be handful." Stan chuckled softly and continued to soothe Libra to sleep.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, moving to rub Ursa's little back gently. She yawned and was soon asleep. He smiled, kissing her head and pulling away to watch Stan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled as he continued to rock Libra to sleep, she didn't want to from the looks of it, but she was tired and soon fell asleep in his arm. "Night sweetie," he whispered and kissed her head before gently putting her back into her crib.

"Let's head to bed Sixer," Stan smiled softly at his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, walking with Stan to their bed. He pulled Stan down, curling around him protectively.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled and sighed contentedly, cuddling up to his twin and sighing contentedly. He drifted off to sleep, knowing that in the morning it was gonna be a long day taking care of their kids.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, wrapping his arms around Stan and looking at the door to the nursery. He closed his eyes and tried to think that things would get better.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Two weeks later, Stan and Ford were grateful that Bill had given them time off from being his pets, in essence. This would give them plenty of time to raise the kids for a while, if it weren't for the fact that their magic was a bit of a hassle to deal with.

Mason had developed his first, Libra second, and Ursa last. They can mostly levitate things and float around, but that didn't stop Stan from worrying about them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Mason!" Ford said quickly, running over and grabbing him. The boy had been this close to grabbing a knife that hung on the wall. He did giggle when Ford grabbed him, clapping his chubby hands together.

"What have I told you about that?" Ford asked, sighing. He'd only turned away for a minute and the kid was ready to stab himself.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Libra, Ursa get down from there!" Stan shouted as he tried to get the girls down from the ceiling, honestly Bill should've baby proofed the bedroom when he was here. The girls giggled and 'floated' back down to their mommy. Stan sighed in relief when they were back in his arms.

**literal-antique-trash**

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." He said, sighing. "We might have to do some baby proofing of our own."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yea since a certain demon father won't be back for another two months." Stan groused out as he took a seat while holding the girls.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'll start on it when they take their nap, okay?" He said, holding Mason and letting him play with his face.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sounds good to me, let's get some food in their bellies first before we put them down for their naps." Stan grunted as the girls took to playing with his nose.

He went over and grabbed the baby formulas from the fridge; Pacifier had been nice enough to bring some in for them shortly after the babies were born.

**literal-antique-trash**

While Stan was doing that, Ford made sure their diapers were clean. The kids were messy enough as it was.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed as he got the formula ready, and checked to make sure it wasn't too hot for the babies. He didn't want them to be hurt. "Honestly I don't remember Dipper and Mabel being this bad, but then again they didn't have powers." Stan stated as he brought over the bottles to the kids.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Maybe they get it from their father." He said, shrugging and letting them sit up. He gave a bottle to Mason, watching him drink happily. Then he made sure Libra and Ursa were eating.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan sighed in relief, "Yeah, but hopefully when they're older they'll be smarter on using their powers."

Taking a breath, he smiled as he saw the girls drinking their own formula. Thankfully not too fast, otherwise they'll get hiccups.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Maybe," He said, humming. He looked at Stan, smiling before getting up. "You hungry?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah actually I am," he smiled at his twin. "What'cha gonna make?" He asked before looking back down at the kids, making sure they didn't eat too fast.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Sandwiches okay?" He asked, digging through the fridge. He didn't want to load too much onto them. Bill hardly fed them and he didn't want Stan to get sick.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sounds good ta me," he smiled and took Libra's bottle from her once she was done with her formula. "Come on sweetie, time ta burp," he chuckled and patted her back firmly to get the gas bubbles out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, quickly throwing them together and coming back. He put the plate on the bed, smiling softly at them. He picked up Ursa, burping her gently.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Once Libra was burped, Stan went onto burping little Mason. "Come on kiddo, your turn." He grunted as he helped the kid let out his gas. Well he tried, but it came out the wrong end.

"*pbbbttt* gaahaha," Mason giggled as he farted.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford chuckled, shaking his head. Kids were so gross. "I can see where he gets that from." Ford said, giving Stan a pointed look and smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"What sometimes I make those intentionally, he's not even doin' that yet." Stan groused out, though there was no real malice to his tone. He was still smiling at his twin though.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ew, what's wrong with you?" He asked, laughing hard. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan laughed in return, happy to see his brother happy again. It had been a long time since he's seen Ford so happy. Probably back when they were teenagers.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford slowly calmed down, sighing softly. He kissed Ursa on the head, letting her play with Libra. Maybe this would be okay.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan smiled and finished burping Mason, before placing the boy on the bed with his sisters. He moved to grab one of the sandwiches to eat. "Thanks for making lunch Ford." Stan smiled at his twin, enjoying the moment for once.

**literal-antique-trash**

"No problem." He said, grabbing one for himself. The moment was nice, peaceful for the first time in years. Ford felt whole, truly happy with Stan and his kids.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

As they enjoyed the moment of peace, until the kids started to float again. "Ah jeeze, you three just can't help yerselves can ya?" Stan asked sarcastically. Not expecting an answer, but he reached out and grabbed Mason and Ursa, before they could get too high in the air.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford chuckled, plucking Libra from the air. He held her, making sure that she wouldn't go anywhere.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Come on ya little gremlins, time fer a nap." Stan smiled and walked towards the bedroom. Making sure that the soft red nightlight was on.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford walked with them, putting Libra in the bed after kissing her head. He kissed the other two, sighing. "Goodnight children."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The kids yawned and began to doze off; thankfully somehow they were heavy sleepers, despite having light sleepers for parents. "Come on, let's start baby proofing the bedroom," Stan whispered softly to his twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Sure." He said, smiling. They walked out, keeping the door cracked. Ford sighed, looking around the room. "We should start with the decorations."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Honestly what was Bill thinking leaving these around; I know it goes with the theme of the Fearmid, but seriously where babies can be near them?" Stan asked rhetorically, gesturing around to the various sharp objects in the room.

He went over to take care of the lower to grown sharp objects.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford got the ones higher up, sighing. Who needed so many weapons, really? It was overkill if he'd ever seen it.

"Honestly. This is ridiculous."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Where should we put these?" Stan asked. As he looked around the room, wondering where they could store these until Bill came back and moved them out of the bedroom. He also tried to keep quiet since he didn't wanna wake the kids up.

**literal-antique-trash**

"There's the dresser." Ford said, looking at the small thing they had. "But I don't know…"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We could stuff some of it under the bed, unless the kids feel like crawling tomorrow." Stan sighed, trying to think of a good place to put the weapons Bill liked to keep around.

**literal-antique-trash**

"This will sound strange, but we can put them on top of the fridge?" Ford said. The kids didn't go in the kitchen anyway.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm it might work, so long as we don't put them all up there." Stan agreed, though it was a strange idea. They'd need more than one place to put the weapons.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Isn't there a sink in the bathroom? The cabinets," He said, walking to put the weapons on the fridge.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I can put the smaller ones in there, since the kids only go in there for bath time and can't get into the cabinets anyways." He added, heading into the bathroom to hide away the smaller weapons he had collected.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford sighed, looking around and trying to see any other way to baby proof the room.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Stan finished off putting away the smaller weapons and tried to think of other ways to baby proof their living area. "Anything else we should change, the windows don't open, so they can't fall or float out there thankfully." He stated as he walked out of the bathroom, a few small large weapons in his arms.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford took them, putting them with the others on the fridge. "I don't know. There's a lot we can't move." He said, looking around.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, but there has to be something else we can change," Stan sighed, running a hand though his long grey locks. He and Ford haven't had a haircut in years, but strangely their hair grew very slowly. "Maybe we can at least make sure they can't break any of the glass up here, like the vases or lamps." Stan suggested.

**literal-antique-trash**

"We can try to move them higher?" Ford said, shrugging. He didn't have an answer for this. He'd never dealt with kids who can fly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Maybe for some, but we've gotta keep the lamps a little lower, for now." Stan sighed as he went over to move a few of the vases that could easily be knocked over.

This was already harder than watching Dipper and Mabel, but hopefully they'll get it right.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford did the same, shaking his head. This was harder than he thought. He yelped when one of the lamps growled at him. "Why?" He asked, looking at it in horror.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Because to Bill what's normal is very abnormal." Stan grunted out as he hissed at a very annoyed lamp. "Hey I don't like this either," he argued with the furniture.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Sorry!" He squeaked when a lamp yelped. He gently placed it on the table, away from where the kids would go. He moved onto a couple of vases, unsurprised by the fact they were made of snarling meat.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"At least we don't have to move the flesh couch." Stan softly grunted as he moved the last lamp out of the way. "I wonder where he's trying to conquer now." Stan mused idly. He did that at times, wondered what Bill did when he left them alone for a day or week.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'd rather not think about it." He said darkly. He'd seen what Bill could do to a place he wanted to destroy. This wasn't the first dimension to fall before his eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yea just can't help but wonder sometimes is all." Stan mused softly before heading back to their normal bed. It was the only furniture not made of flesh in the Fearmid, aside from the nursery.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford followed, laying on the bed and sighing. Taking care of kids was exhausting.

"I don't imagine that it will get easier."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Especially considering that his royal yellowness is gonna want more than these three little gremlins." Stan groused out. He was exhausted from chasing the kids around the bedroom.

**literal-antique-trash**

"We'll get through it, yeah?" He asked, looking At the ceiling. "Together?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yea, together," Stan smiled. As long as the two of them were together, there was nothing they couldn't handle. No matter what, even baby diapers.

**End Pt 3**


End file.
